


Arthur Finds Out

by Samaria_Aurea



Series: Arthur Finds Out [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Arthur abuses Merlins magic, Dark Arthur, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. He's not exactly the same after it and neither is Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Finds Out

“Merlin...You have magic?” Arthur’s face was a mixture of expressions. He stared at Merlin, who’s eyes were still burning gold. His hands were shaking violently and his face paler than usual.

“He was going to kill you, I had no choice but to use it Arthur,” Merlin’s face was pleading, begging not to be hated. “I’d never harm you, I’ve only ever used my magic to help you and Camelot.” Merlin scrambled on the floor, on his knees in front of his king, and raising his hands in a submissive gesture. “Please Arthur, I’ll do anything, don’t hate me, don’t kill me please.”

Arthur looked down at Merlin, still shocked at learning his clumsy manservant had magic. He contemplated what to do with Merlin. Merlin was no dangerous man, he always startled the animals and ruined hunting for Arthur and the other knights, he also helped those in the lower town who needed help or had ailments. Arthur was curious about Merlin.

“Merlin, look at me,” Arthur waited until Merlin’s head was no longer bowed and he was staring at him. “How powerful are you exactly, Merlin?” Arthur’s expression was veiled. He waited for Merlin’s answer but Merlin seemed intent on not giving one.

“Merlin, answer me,” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hair and forced his face upwards. “If you don’t tell me I can’t guarantee that my next actions will be entirely pleasant.” Merlin was shaking, he wasn’t used to this side of Arthur, he seemed void of emotions.

“I don’t know how powerful I am, all I know is that the Druids say I’m Emrys the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.” Merlin hoped his answer was satisfactory, he couldn’t tell from Arthur’s expression. After a while Arthur let go of his hair. Then smiled. Merlin felt his stomach drop.

Arthur crouched down in order to be face-to-face with Merlin. He raised his hand and lightly ruffled Merlin’s hair. “I don’t hate you Merlin, in fact I think you could be quite useful to me and Camelot.”

Merlin’s face was disbelieving. “So I’m not gonna burn at the pyre?” Arthur only smiled, “of course not Merlin, as long as you do everything I tell you to.” Arthur’s smile grew even wider and was now sinister. His smile quickly disappeared and his eyes were unreadable.  
“Come on Merlin, we have things to do.” Arthur rose bringing Merlin up with him.

“What exactly will I have to do,” Merlin didn’t believe his new duties would be pleasant and from the absolute blankness of Arthur’s face he was right.

Arthur turned towards Merlin. “It doesn’t matter, you will do as I tell you.” And with that, Arthur dragged Merlin with him to the council room.

XX

The doors opened and everyone’s heads swivelled to see the disruption. Arthur strided in with Merlin behind him, head bowed. 

“Sire, we were getting worried, you hadn’t shown up earlier for the council meeting, we were about to send a party to look for you, we are glad to see you are safe.” One of the councilmen finished. 

Arthur looked at the table where all of the council was sitting at including King Cenred. His eyes lingered on Cenred who looked as if he’d seen a ghost and then quickly shifted so that he’d looked neutral.

“How is the peace treaty and alliance coming along then Geoffrey? Is everything to your liking Cenred?” Arthur asked with a perfectly nonchalant look on his face. “Camelot won’t have to worry about you amassing an army and trying to take it, correct?” 

Cenred blanched. “Of course not, everything seems in line so far, I just need to think about the terms for a while longer, you’ll have my answer tomorrow morning.” Cenred stood. “I hope you don’t mind me getting some early rest now, King Arthur.” He left the council room without looking anyone in the face. 

“Today’s council meeting has come to an end, I will see you all tomorrow morning. Come on Merlin, there’s something that needs to get done.” Arthur left the room without looking back. Merlin following hesitantly behind him.

XX

It was dark outside with most of the castle asleep already. Merlin made sure that Gaius was asleep before he left. He went to Arthur’s chambers, careful to not get any of the few servants attention. When he arrived outside Arthur’s door he was about to walk in like he usually did but then remembered the earlier events of the day and knocked.

“Come in.” Came Arthur’s voice from the other side of the door. Merlin walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He stood and watched Arthur who was flipping through some papers. After a while Arthur stood. “Merlin, I’m gonna go and speak to Cenred, I want you to get a pitcher of wine and bring it to his chambers.” And with that Arthur left the room.

XX

Merlin stood outside the chambers assigned to Cenred during his stay. A metal pitcher of wine in his hands. He knocked on the door. “Enter,” came Cenred’s voice. Merlin entered the room and after closing the door headed to the table where Arthur and Cenred were sitting. He stood to the side behind Arthur’s chair.

“Merlin, pour us some wine.” Merlin filled Arthur’s cup then Cenred’s. He shrunk back into the wall.

“Cenred, I understand that there are some things in the treaty that you’d like to change,” Arthur drank from his cup. “Is there a way I could get you to accept the treaty as it is and sign it?”

“A few things need to be changed. I would readily sign this if a clause was put into it that would allow me to rule Camelot in your stead in case you became unable to.” Cenred answered smugly.

A few moments went by with Arthur and Cenred staring at each other, tension slowly creeping into the air.

“Cenred, I know it was you that sent that assassin after me earlier today, and I’m sure that if that previously mentioned clause was added to the treaty you wouldn’t even wait a month before you tried to kill me and have my kingdom. Here’s how it will go, you will sign the treaty as it is whether you want to or not.” Arthur’s tone was serious and his face brokered no argument.

“Oh, and how exactly do you plan on making me sign the treaty and ally our kingdoms. You can’t torture me, that’d be declaring war right then and there. And you can’t prove that I’m the one that sent that assassin.” Cenred was smug, he thought that the situation was going in his favor.

“Merlin, do you think you could help persuade Cenred here to sign the treaty.” 

Merlin was surprised. He didn’t think he’d be involved in political affairs. “Sire?” He wasn’t sure what Arthur wanted him to do. Arthur got up from his chair and stood behind Merlin. Merlin didn’t know what Arthur was doing. Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s waist and whispered into his ear.

“I want you to cause him pain, make him suffer until he agrees to sign the treaty.” Arthur being so close made Merlin shiver. “I don’t like causing people pain, Arthur.” Merlin whimpered as Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin’s waist. “Don’t forget Merlin, this man tried to have me killed earlier today, I probably would be dead if it hadn’t been for you, do this to protect me, Merlin, to protect Camelot and everyone in it.” 

Merlin was conflicted, he didn’t like using his magic to hurt people, but this man had tried to kill Arthur, he couldn’t let that go. Merlin raised his right arm and his eyes went gold. A few seconds later Cenred’s face went red and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor, he grabbed at his throat and his face slowly became purple. After a few more seconds, Merlin stopped.

Arthur towards Cenred and crouched in front of him a quill in one hand and the treaty in the other. “Would you like to sign now, Cenred?”

Cenred looked up and spit in Arthur’s face. “I’ll kill you and your pet sorcerer, and I’ll be damned if I sign that treaty.”

Arthur wiped his face and stood. “Merlin, I don’t think he understands the gravity of the situation. Would you mind showing him again?” Arthur walked away from Cenred and watched as Merlin’s eyes went gold again and Cenred screamed. Heat radiating around the room, which was more intense inside Cenred as Merlin boiled him from the inside.

“Okay, Okay, just please stop, I’ll sign...I’ll sign.” Cenred whimpered on the floor and Merlin backed away. Arthur came forwards and handed the quill and treaty to Cenred who sluggishly signed his name before collapsing onto the floor.

Arthur turned towards Merlin and smiled. The smile creeped Merlin out. “Good job Merlin, now go and get some rest you’ll attend to my needs tomorrow.”

Merlin all but ran out of the room and to his bed. Careful not to wake Gaius up. He lied awake in bed, Cenred’s scream repeating over and over again in his head. When the morning came he had barely slept a wink.

XX

Merlin went to Arthur’s chambers carrying in the tray that held Arthur’s breakfast. He set it down on the table and opened the curtains, letting sunlight fill the room. He looked down into the courtyard and saw Cenred’s party leaving Camelot, everything already packed. Merlin watched until Cenred was out of sight, then went to Arthur’s bed.

“It’s time for you to wake, My King.” Arthur only grumbled into his pillow and pulled the sheets higher. “You have to train the knights today, Arthur, wake and eat your breakfast.” Merlin waited for Arthur to get up. After a while Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin, a conflicted look in his eyes. He slowly got up from the bed and went to the table. Merlin hurried to set the breakfast up the way Arthur preferred. Once Arthur began to eat his breakfast Merlin went off to prepare Arthur’s clothes for the day.

He ended up picking out a red tunic and brown trousers for Arthur. He went and got Arthur’s chainmail and spread it out on top of Arthur’s bed. Once Arthur was done eating Merlin dressed him. “When I return from training the knights I expect to find a warm bath ready for me” Ordered Arthur. Merlin nodded and finished putting Arthur’s chainmail on him. When he was ready, Arthur left and went to go train the knights, leaving Merlin alone in his chambers.

XX

Arthur had returned from training and Merlin had made sure that a warm bath was waiting for Arthur when he entered his chambers. Merlin helped Arthur take off his chainmail and put Arthur’s sword to the side to be polished later. Arthur got out of the rest of his clothes on his own and then went into the tub. 

Arthur in the bath was a sight Merlin never got tired of. It was also a sight he had to pretend not to enjoy since it’s be highly inappropriate to stare at the king’s naked body. After a while, Merlin started thinking about all the times that he and Arthur had seemed so close, he wasn’t sure if that was the case anymore. While he’d been reminiscing he had accidentally ended up staring at Arthur. He was startled when Arthur stood up to get out of the bath and quickly looked away.

Arthur reached for the drying cloth and wrapped it around himself. Merlin couldn’t help but stare at Arthur’s naked chest and all the muscles that lined it. Arthur walked towards Merlin and Merlin averted his eyes. Arthur stopped in front of Merlin and gently grabbed his chin, tilting Merlin’s face up. Arthur stared at Merlin for what seemed like eternity and Merlin couldn’t help but stare back. Then Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s, his thumb caressing Merlin’s cheek. Merlin melted into the kiss, it was something he had wanted for so long but with recent events believed it’d never happen. After a few more seconds of them kissing, Arthur pulled away, a mocking smile on his face.

“I don’t ever need to worry about you disobeying me do I.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement. Merlin quickly backed away from Arthur, face aflame. Arthur looked amused. “Oh come on Merlin, you look like I just kicked a puppy. I thought I’d reward you for getting Cenred to sign that treaty last night. Camelot and my reign are safe because of you.” Arthur stepped closer. Merlin ran out of the room and went to his bedroom.

Of course Arthur wouldn’t actually like him. He had beautiful Gwen to give him affection. He was just playing on Merlin’s feelings for him and getting him to use his magic for Arthur. That night, Merlin cried himself to sleep.

XX

For a month after that, Merlin didn’t allow himself to get his hopes up again and mindlessly tended to Arthur. He didn’t even notice the lingering looks Arthur gave him. It was one of these mindless afternoons that Merlin felt something magical around Camelot and tensed while serving Arthur. It wasn’t magic like his, it was dark magic. He’d felt it before, Morgause was nearby.

After attending to Arthur he hurried to Gaius. When he got to the door he quickly rushed in. Immediately finding everything he needed to scry. Gaius came up behind him. “What are you doing, my boy?” Gaius was curious as to why Merlin seemed in such a hurry. “I felt dark magic Gaius, I need to find out what’s outside of Camelot’s walls right now.” Gaius helped him set up the scrying bowl and remained silent as Merlin scried. What Merlin saw was terrifying. An entire army marching towards Camelot, Essetir’s banner waving in the wind, at the front was Cenred along with Morgause.

Merlin ran.

XX

Merlin burst into Arthur’s chambers and without waiting to be acknowledged by Arthur shouted, “Cenred’s army is marching towards Camelot as we speak, and Morgause is with them.”

Arthur froze for all of two seconds before commanding, “Help me put my armour on, Merlin.” Merlin rushed to help Arthur into his armor and then handed him his sword. “Follow me, Merlin.” Merlin ran after Arthur as he went to tell his knights to prepare to fight. 

After barricading all entrances to the city and assigning knights to every part of Camelot. Arthur went to the top of the highest watchtower of the castle and looked out at Cenred’s army. He then turned to Merlin.

“You said you were powerful, Merlin, are you powerful enough to wipe out an entire army?” Arthur waited for an answer.

Merlin was frozen. Was Arthur actually asking him to kill hundreds of people. People who had others that cared about them, that might not even be marching on Camelot of their own free will. “Arthur, I don’t know if I can just kill hundreds of people.” His voice was pleading.

Arthur looked furious for a moment but then a blank expression returned to his face. He grabbed Merlin and turned him to face Cenred’s army. He was standing behind Merlin with his arms holding Merlin in place. “If you don’t kill them Merlin, they will overrun Camelot and kill all the citizens, do you really want all those innocent people’s lives on your hands.” Arthur was running his hands up and down Merlin’s sides and Merlin gave in, the combined order of Arthur and the people whose lives he saved before convincing him.

Merlin’s eyes went gold and his voice rumbled as he commanded the death of those before him. As if they had been puppets all along, every member of Cenred’s army fell to the ground, never to get up ever again. Morgause saw all the bodies falling down around her and retreated. Cenred already had fallen along with his men. 

Arthur sucked kisses into Merlin’s neck. “You’re so precious, Merlin. So good at following orders.” He continued kissing Merlin’s neck. Tears rolled down Merlin’s face.

He didn’t recognize himself anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece can be read on it's own but if you want more then read Arthur's Known. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
